Will You Be My Valentine?
by CrypticSpirit
Summary: Sonic has somehow mananged to convince Shadow to get a Valentine. Valentine's day is closing in, and Shadow is having a bit of trouble finding his sweetheart. Will he find someone, or will he be left behind by the others? Rated Teen just to be on the safe
1. Chapter 1

**Will You Be My Valentine?**

**A/N** - As you all can tell, this fan fiction will clearly revolve around Valentine's Day. :Sighs: Yes, yes… I know. Valentine's day has already gone by. I was going to type this piece up around that time, but I got lazy, with all the work going on in high school and all. I plan for no pairings to be in this fic, so sorry to any of those persons that expected there to be. I merely planned for a friendship fic, the characters being Shadow and… someone else. Don't want to spoil the surprise, y'know? Some characters are also OOC. Sorry… Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic character. If I did, do you really think I'd be hear typing this piece of fan fiction?

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Faker?" The black hedgehog asked softly with a hint of uncertainty. "Of course! Practically everyone else has a Valentine. Why miss out on all the fun?" Sonic answered in his usual cheery voice as he straightened Shadow's tie. He merely grumbled in reply. "But do I HAVE to wear this suit? It's so itchy… And what if this is all for nothing? I mean, what if she refuses? She probably still wants to go after you anyways!" Shadow whined. He then lifted his arms up and looked down at himself in disgust. "This is just… 'not my style'. That's the saying, right?" Sonic let out a heavy sigh, turning his attention towards the distressed hedgehog. He quirked a brow and said in a sober tone, "If you want to impress a girl, you have to wear something with… pizzazz! So, yes, you have to wear the suit. And so what if she says no? There are plenty more fish in the sea. Some catches get away, and some are just not what you really expected them to be, but after awhile, you'll finally catch the perfect 'fish'. And I already told you, she has outgrown that crush." "Wow, you seem to know a lot about this stuff," Shadow murmured, eyeing Sonic carefully. The blue hedgehog smirked and flexed his right arm. "I can't help that I'm a ladies man!" He stated smugly. Shadow merely scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Su-u-ure," he drawled, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "The only women I have ever seen you hang out with are Amy and Rouge." Sonic shot him a glare. "Well… I… uh… There are others too… Ugh! Just keep your words to yourself. No body wants to hear them anyways," he pouted, crossing his arms in a rather child-like fashion. "Hn… Whatever," Shadow replied with a chuckle. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't help but notice how dry his mouth had gotten. These emotions were foreign to him, especially the actions he kept on getting the urge to perform over and over again. Like pulling at his collar and rubbing the back of his neck. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Lets get this over with already," Shadow whispered in a low voice. "Alright, alright. Just chill out, man. Like I told you, hand her the gifts and just ask her. She can only give you two answers, so it will end sooner than you think," Sonic said, offering him a reassuring smile. "That's not what I'm worried about," Shadow sighed. "I've never done anything like this before, and I don't want to mess up. I'm seen as some cold jackass for crying out loud! This whole situation will change my reputation. I don't want to be seen as some softy, thank you very much!" Sonic frowned, scowling at the black hedgehog. "Everyone needs to soften up once in a while. Let down that shield every now and then. Everyone gets hurt somewhere in their lives, and they may also be permanently scarred, but they should still at least try to live. Let go of your sorrows. Let someone in. I may seem a bit dense, but I'm smart enough to know that you are slowly killing yourself, emotionally. People need people to talk to. You can't always take on life's obstacles by yourself," Sonic deadpanned. Shadow could only stare at him, his jaw practically hitting the floor. He quickly regained his composure. "Humph. I guess you have a brain after all. I just can't believe I'm taking advice from you, my greatest adversary. And PLEASE! Stop with the preaching already, you're just a hedgehog for crying out loud! " he replied, curious as to if he was taking guidance from the real Sonic or some sort of clone.

Sonic then motioned for him to knock on the door. "C'mon, stud. Just knock." Shadow gulped as he once again pulled at his collar, his left arm shakily holding the flowers and chocolates. He felt so pathetic right now. Why should the ultimate life form buy objects of affection for some woman he hardly knew just to prove something to the Faker? Was he actually going to prove anything or was it all just in his mind?

He slowly raised his right hand and rapped on the door. "Err… Hello? Anyone in there?" All he received in response was silence. He glanced back at the younger hedgehog who merely stared at him curiously. "Well?" Sonic asked, raising a brow. "Well what?" Shadow questioned feeling a bit irritated. "Aren't you gonna go inside? I'm sure she's in there, somewhere," Sonic replied. The black hedgehog gawked at him. "Wuh-What! I can't do that! This is her home. If she wants me to come in, she'll invite me in!" Shadow huffed. Sonic took on a thoughtful expression, it soon being replaced by a devilish grin. Shadow was sweating buckets by now. "Sonic… You better not!" He warned, taking a step back. Sonic advanced on him as he opened the door and shoved him inside.

He stumbled backwards and glared daggers at the blue one only to see that he wasn't there anymore. He could merely see a trail of smoke leading down the hall. This peaked his curiosity as he turned around. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Few words registered through his mind until he snapped out of his stupor. A high-pitched shriek filled the room. He could automatically feel his face going red as his hands came up to cover his eyes. He dropped the gifts in the process. "Suh-suh-suh," he stuttered, not being able to get out a single apology. "Just get out! Go, you pervert!" squealed the same voice. He whipped his body around and ran for it, but she was able to get a hit in. He yelped as a shoe rammed into the back of his skull. He rubbed his head momentarily as he picked the object up, glowering at it. He let out a groan, running off again knowing full well that he would have to return the shoe. He then growled, his eyes narrowing. "Stupid, Faker. Ditching me like that… And pushing me into the stupid room! Arrgh!" He muttered, slapping a hand over his face. He could still remember the incident, which made his face burn a bright scarlet. He shook his head, ridding his thoughts of the event. He knew now that he would have to be more cautious of the blue hedgehog. Damn him and his mischievous games!

* * *

**A/N** - There's chapter one. Well, what do you think? Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. I bet you all know who the girl was. It's pretty obvious. Anyways, I might continue, based on the types of reviews I get. See you all later! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You Be My Valentine?**

**A/N** - Hmm… Well, the mystery girl was Amy Rose. I guess I should have put that in there. Sorry to all of you that didn't figure it out. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Sonic characters.

* * *

Shadow let out another groan as he slumped back into the blue love seat. "That went well," he said sarcastically. "Imbecile, leaving me back there like that. She freakin' hit me with a SHOE. Not just any shoe, one that has those heels. It makes me wonder why you're little friends follow you all the time!" He sneered at the blue hedgehog who merely gave him an innocent smile. "Sorry, I didn't think that Amy would actually be getting dressed. You would think that she would lock the door," he pondered. 

Shadow snorted in reply. "Tch, maybe she forgot. It wouldn't surprise me if she had some mental problems. She did hang out with you a lot," he stated poking at his head as a bored expression painted his face. Sonic 'humphed' and crossed his arms, sulking in his chair. Sonic then smirked and sat forwards. Shadow let out a depressed sigh and rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming, but asked the question anyways. "What now?" Sonic chuckled. "We're going to visit Amy. You have to apologize to her anyways. And give her back her shoe. AND, maybe, ask her to be your Valentine," he answered the smirk never disappearing from his face. "Oh Lord… Lay off that, will ya! Yeah, I want to apologize to some snobby girl that hit my in the head with a shoe!" He said with a sarcastic tone. "You did see her in her underwear," Sonic pointed out. Shadow's face immediately went red. Sonic laughed and tugged on his hand. "C'mon, lets go, Romeo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rapped on the door once again, and this time Amy did answer. She gave Shadow a dirty look, mumbling something that sounded like pervert. Shadow winced and glanced over at Sonic. He clucked his tongue. "We-e-ell," he drawled, looking back over at Amy. "Sonic was the one that shoved me into the room." He pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Yep, that's ri-wait a minute!" Sonic eyed him as he scrunched up his face. After a moment, he let out a sigh and looked towards Amy. "He's right. I was the one that pushed him into the room." A sickingly sweet smile swept across Amy's face. "Oh, really?" She questioned, a strange glint in her eyes. Sonic gulped and cringed. "Err… Yes?" Right then a hammer came out of nowhere and whacked him across the face. He let out a yelp as he fell over. Shadow stared in awe, quickly shifting his gaze towards Amy. He took a step back.

Amy saw his caution. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hit you, even though I'm still a bit upset," she sighed, looking down at the unconscious blue hedgehog. "Anyways, why did you guys come over here yesterday in the first place?" Shadow rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… You see… I was wondering… I-if… You would…" He stumbled over his words, his face turning a bright red. Amy watched him curiously. He took in a deep breath. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldbemyvalentine?" He said, all his words seemingly overlapping one another. Amy's ear twitched as she gave him a strange look. "What did you say?" He let out a loud groan. "Will you be my… err… Valentine?" He spoke in a soft voice. "Sorry, Shadow. But I planned on spending a few weeks with my family. Maybe next time?" She smiled at him. His ears slightly drooped as he offered her a weak smile. Certainly she wasn't rejecting him. She did say maybe next time, but was it merely pity? "Sure, Amy. Sorry to be a bother. See you later! Oh, and here's your shoe." He handed her the shoe. He then grabbed Sonic by his ear and dragged him back to his apartment, ignoring his loud protests.


	3. Chapter 3

**Will You Be My Valentine?**

**A/N** - Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Updates may be a bit slow. Y'know, writer's block, school, etc. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Sonic characters.

* * *

Shadow snickered once again as Sonic shot him another murderous glare. "Will you shut up already!" Sonic barked, his left eye twitching. Shadow did his best to stifle his giggles, but he failed miserably. He burst out into laughter. "Shh-She… Knocked you out, with a hammer!" Shadow smirked as the blue hedgehog let out a cry of frustration. Sonic barred his teeth as he pointed a finger at the smug black furred hedgehog. "Ugh! Man, you are childish! This isn't the first time she's done this, y'know? There was this one time-" Sonic then began to count off the numerous times Amy had hit him with her Piko-Piko Hammer. 

Shadow rolled his eyes as he tuned him out. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to find a Valentine. He scoffed as he silently berated himself. The ultimate-life form needs no soul-mate. Why should he spend time trying to find some harpy that would keep him from his adventures and lifestyle? Every time this question popped up into his mind though, a small voice piped up naming off reasons as to why he should be spending time to find someone. The annoying voice also had the habit of telling him what to do. Shadow had wondered if he needed to see some sort of psychiatrist, but he decided to just tell the voice to pipe down, resulting with the voice continuing to let its opinions be known. He would then promptly whack himself upside the head which shut the voice up immediately. The only downfall to this action was people giving him strange looks, and asking him if he was mentally ill. He scowled at the memories. Ignorant humans. He wondered just how they dealt with the voices. Knowing them, the weaklings just gave into whatever the voice told them to do. He chuckled, weaklings indeed.

Shadow was suddenly shook from his thoughts as a hand came into contact with his face. With a yell of surprise, he toppled backwards over his chair, landing on the wooden floor with a dull _thud_. He sat up, glaring daggers at Sonic as he rubbed his cheek. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He snapped. Sonic clasped his hands together as he smiled innocently. "What was what for?" He asked with big puppy-dog eyes. Shadow's eyes suddenly widened as he let out a gasp. "Oh my God! Is that Amy with her Piko-Piko Hammer!" Sonic's eyes immediately widened as he glanced about the living room. "Where? WHE-!" His sentence stopped abruptly as hand met flesh. Shadow smirked smugly as Sonic nursed his red cheek. "Owww…." He moaned pathetically. Shadow stuck out his tongue. "Nyah! Gotcha back." Sonic grumbled a few curses underneath his breath as he eyed Shadow warily. "Yeah, yeah. Just be quiet," he whined. A loud roar rumbled throughout the house. Sonic blushed while Shadow gawked at him. "Err… Sorry?" He replied rather sheepishly. "Uhh… Right. Lets just get something to eat," Shadow said in a sober tone. "Chili dogs!" Sonic whooped and raced out of the house. Shadow sighed. Sonic could be suck a kid sometimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow growled, feeling a bit flustered at the moment. "Sonic, I just want you to know that I really HATE you," he grumbled. "Aww, c'mon. It wasn't that bad," he said, trying to comfort the black hedgehog. "But of course. Being unconscious for a few hours isn't that bad," he replied sarcastically. Sonic chuckled nervously. "Eh, I'm sorry?" Shadow merely scoffed and continued to stomp down the sidewalk. "Sorry my ass…" "I'm really sorry? Oh, c'mon! How was I supposed to know that blind dates don't include blindfolds?" Sonic questioned. "Tch. Something called common sense, or have you even heard of it?" Shadow replied, his temper rising.

---Flashback---

"Sonic, I don't think I need to wear a blind fold," Shadow said, taking each step with caution. "Sure you do. It IS called a blind date, after all, isn't it?" Sonic replied. "Sonic, where are you?" "Just follow the sound of my voice," Sonic called out a bit dramatically. Shadow growled. "That's what I'm trying to do you a-" Shadow was quickly cut off as he walked into a metal pole. He stumbled backwards, holding his nose. "OW! Son-of-a-" He then tripped backwards, his head smashing into a mail box. The world whirled around him as his head quickly met the sidewalk and everything went dark. "Shadow? Aw, crap…"

---End Flashback---

"Sonic… you go to your house, and I'll go to my apartment. See you… tomorrow," Shadow growled through clenched teeth. Sonic chuckled nervously once again. "Eh, see you, too." And they both went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N** - What you see above is my vain attempt at humor, I guess. You may be wondering why I made the interaction between Sonic and Shadow so long. Well, I needed to fill some space, to be honest. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
